Una vez más
by Miss Strawberry Chase
Summary: Habían sido amigos desde pequeños. Él vio cuando ella daba sus primeros pasos y ella cuando él dio su primer beso. Ser mejores amigos, siempre había sido genial entre ellos. Ser más que amigos, quizás no.


_Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

"_Este Oneshot participa en la Categoría "Desafíos 2,0" de la La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black ~ Lista 9~"_

_Estación: Primavera._

_Palabra: Amigos._

_Personajes: Lily Potter y Lorcan Scamander. _

"**Una vez más"**

**Por Señorita Frutilla**

-¡Oye, pareces una chica!-entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Soltó una carcajada bulliciosa y se acercó a ella-¿Quién lo diría?

-Siempre he sido una chica, estúpido.

-¡Uy! ¿Sabe tu mamá que hablas de esa forma? ¿A mí?-exageró y le tironeó una mecha del cabello. Ella apartó la mano bruscamente y resopló.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan odioso?-cuando ella se cruzó de brazos, le recordó a la madre de ella. Con el ceño fruncido y mirando de forma suspicaz cuando alguno de sus hijos llegaba tarde a casa.

-¿Contigo? Nunca-sonrió.-¿Entonces es en serio? ¿Vas a salir con Zabini?

-Ya te dije que sí Lorcan-una sonrisa apareció cuando mencionó su nombre.

-Sí que estás nerviosa Lily-la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y asintió algo asustada.-Oye, tranquila. Te va a ir bien-la tomó por los hombros e hizo que ella le mirara-Tranquila.

-¿Ysi no le gusto?-preguntó indecisa.

-Oye que para parecer una chica, estás muy bien-Lily rodó los ojos. Sonó el timbre de la casa y ella se puso nerviosa. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su compañero de casa. La pelirroja fue a despedirse de sus padres dejando a ambas serpientes solas en la puerta de entrada.-No te pases con ella Zabini-advirtió al moreno.

-¿Celoso?-¿Celoso? ¿Él? ¡Claro que no! Lily era como su hermana gemela, pero pequeña. Y bueno, gemela en un extraño sentido porque no eran parecidos en nada.

-No estoy celoso, solo ten cuidado Zabini.

-¿Ocurre algo?-la nerviosa voz de Lily hizo que ellos se separaran un poco.-Adiós-le dio un rápido beso a Lorcan en la mejilla y salió caminando, sin saber cómo, puesto que pensaba que sus piernas eran de gelatina por los nervios.

Apenas Lorcan cerró la puerta de la casa, soltó un suspiro. No uno de cansancio, ni de gozo, un suspiro de miedo, de ansias, de nervios.

Escuchaba el bullicio de la celebración del aniversario de sus tíos, todos estaban ahí pasándola en grande en la casa de los Potter.

Menos él.

Subió las escaleras que le llevaban al segundo piso, y en el pasillo entró a la habitación que estaba a su mano derecha. El aroma a jazmín que desprendía Lily estaba en su habitación. La cama estaba hecha un desorden, al igual que su clóset. Con un leve hechizo ordenó el desastre que dejó la chica ante los nervios. Se recostó en la cama mullida y prendió la radio que estaba en el velador. La pared estaba llena de fotos en movimiento, en la mayoría salía él junto con Lily.

Ambos crecieron juntos, él aún recuerda cuando ella dio sus primeros pasos. Así de pequeña la conocía. Y a pesar de que se llevaran por tres años, la amistad que se había creado entre ambos era enorme. Mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido. La chica siempre había tenido un cáracter fuerte y era una leona total en las peleas con sus hermanos. Había entrado a la casa de Gryffindor a pesar de que él le digo que era mejor Slytherin. Y a pesar de estar en casa rivales, ambos habían seguido siendo amigos, llegando a tener tanta confianza, que cuando a Lily le llegó el período, él fue el primero en saber. Así como también, ella había sido la primera en saber la primera vez del rubio.

Habían creado un vinculo fuerte, mucho más del que Lily tenía con sus hermanos, o de él con su gemelo. Muchas veces habían dormido juntos y nunca pasaba a nada, más que dormir abrazados. Muchas veces pensaban que algo había entre ellos, sus madres estaban emocionadas con la amistad que llevaban, pero aquello era imposible.

O al menos así lo pensaba Lorcan hasta esa noche.

Lily había tenido una cita con Zabini, su compañero de clases. Tenía quince años y el moreno había sido su primera cita. Y a pesar de que ella casi nunca era femenina, esa noche se alisó el cabello, se había maquillado e incluso se puso un vestido. Y ella nunca se arreglaba de esa forma, jamás. Cuando ellos salían juntos, Lily andaba con pantalones, un polerón y el cabello desordenado, casi siempre suelto y sino, en un tomate alto. Sin rastros de maquillaje, ni de perfume.

Esa noche había sido la primera vez que Lily se esforzó en verse bien y lo había logrado.

Y él lo había notado.

A pesar de que muchas veces hacían guerra de eructos o quién comía más que el otro. Siempre había estado consciente de lo guapa que era Lily. Y no solo él, sino que muchos de otras casas. Se había encargado siempre de andar auyentando a los aprovechados que se acercaban a ella. Y lo había logrado, hasta esa noche.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, no quería que Lily llegara hecha un trapo de lágrimas porque su cita con Zabini fuera un fiasco. No quería verla con el corazón roto, ni con el orgullo herido. Así que, si hubiera sido por él, habría encerrado a la pelirroja que no sufriera.

¡Tenía quince años! Era su primera cita y sabía que Zabini era un ligón de primera.

Nervioso, asustado y con ansias, se quedó dormido en la cama de la pelirroja.

* * *

-Lorcan.-un movimiento y se tapó con la almohada-¡Oh, vamos Lorcan!

-Cinco minutos más-dijo apenas con un deje de baba en la mejilla. Lily soltó una risa y se quitó los zapatos, se deshizo de aquel peinado aparatoso y se quitó los únicos aros que tenía, que habían sido un regalo de Lysander.

-Muévete-le dijo. Y sin estar consciente del todo, Lorcan se movió, Lily aprovechó el espacio y se acostó al lado del rubio. Bostezó y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida.

Se movió algo ansioso en la cama, sentía un calor al lado suyo y bostezando abrió los ojos. Al lado de él, abrazada a su abdomen, Lily dormía de forma placida. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las cinco de la mañana. Se sentó mientras soltaba los brazos de Lily y se quedó mirándola. Tenía un poco el maquillaje corrido y estaba despeinada. Lily se movió buscando a aquel que había sido su calefactor y poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

-Hola-la chica vio que Lorcan la miraba sonriendo con sueño.

-Hola-susurró.

-¿Cómo te fue?-ante la pregunta Lily se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo-¿Tan mal fue?

-Quiso besarme-confesó algo avergonzada. Lorcan observó el sutil rubor que aparecía en las mejillas pecosas de la pelirroja.

-¿Y?

-No quise-la respuesta le alivió.

-¿Por qué?-Lily sintió el corazón latir de forma descontrolada. Se mordió el labio inferior, sentía su pulso en todas partes, las manos sudadas y sintió ganas de vomitar. No podía decirle a Lorcan lo que pensaba, aquello arruinaría su amistad.

-Olía mal-puso como excusa. Lorcan levantó una ceja, y aquel gesto le pareció muy sugerente.

-No te creo-sentenció cruzándose de brazos-Dime-la chica rodó los ojos.

-Pues no me creas-evadió la pregunta.

-¿Trató de sobrepasarse contigo?-Lily negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Fue buena la salida, aunque la comida no me gustó-trató de salirse por la tangente.

-Lily.

-No te diré Lorcan, entiende-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra parte. Lorcan se acercó a ella, el aroma a menta le innundó por completo.

-No me dejas otra opción-tomó las muñecas de la chica y la recostó en la cama. Lorcan se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y puso las manos en el estómago de la chica-Sino quieres decirme...

-No-susurró un poco más fuerte.-Lorcan, no te atrevas.

-¡Guerra de cosquillas!-susurró fuerte y comenzó el ataque. Lily se contenía la risa mientras pataleaba, se estaba poniendo muy roja y comenzó a darle manotazos.-¡Dime Lily, dime!-la chica negaba constantemente mientras se reía, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron en sus mejillas por la risa.

-No lo sabrás-negó nuevamente. Lorcan dejó las cosquillas y ella respiraba de forma acelerada.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió.

-Eres insistente, ¿Sabes?

-¿No confías en mí?-la chica se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Entonces?

-Prometeme que no pondrá en riesgo nuestra amistad.

-¡Palabra de serpiente!-dijo alzando la mano como boy scout. Lily alzó una ceja.

-Eso no suena muy confiable, ¿sabes?-el chico rió. Lily sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta. Lo podía decir, se habían dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca una como ésta. Pero siempre había una primera vez, no había nada que temer.-Yo...-suspiró. Lorcan puso las manos en los costados de su cuerpo e hizo un gesto como si estuviera esperando un siglo-Nunca he besado a alguien..-

-Eso ya lo sé, Lily-rodó los ojos.-¿Por qué no besaste a Zabini?-Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

-Porque...-tragó aire-Porque siempre imaginé que mi primer beso sería contigo.

Lorcan dejó la mueca de impaciencia y se quedó quieto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella pensaba que él iba a ser su primer beso? Miró a Lily de forma impactada, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Y él también, no podía negarlo. Pero algo le decía que no era por el mismo motivo. Ella estaba nerviosa de que su amistad se acabará, y él...

Estaba nervioso, porque en esos momentos sus labios comenzaron a picarle. Él también había imaginado un beso con Lily, quizás cuando eran más pequeños, ¿Pero ahora? ¿Besarla? No iba a negarlo, la chica le había empezado a atraer desde hace un tiempo. Y no atraerle para tironearle el cabello y hacerla enojar, sino que para besarla.

Quería hacerlo.

Habían sido amigos desde pequeños. Él vio cuando ella daba sus primeros pasos y ella cuando él dio su primer beso. Ser mejores amigos, siempre había sido genial entre ellos. Ser más que amigos, quizás no lo fuera. Se removió ansioso y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse al rostro de ella. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior. Aquel gesto siempre le había parecido atrayente, ahora más que nunca.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-Lily nunca supo que Lorcan podía hablar tan ronco, o que su voz fuera a provocarle escalofríos. Tampoco que existían aquellos nervios en el estomago o que le podía faltar el aire.-Dime Lily-demandó la respuesta.

-S-sí-fue un leve murmuro con un asentimiento leve.

Sintió las manos del chico posarse en su cadera, se fue acercando a su rostro sutilmente y a la par cerraron los ojos cuando sus alientos se rozaban. Sentía nervios, que tiritaba aunque no quisiera. Y ocurrió.

Los labios de Lorcan se posaron en los suyos. Un gesto lento y sutil, sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente, Lorcan aguantó para no besarla de forma apresurada. Ella le besaba lento, con nervios, con ansias. La textura suave de sus labios le daban ganas de besarla con más ansias, aquel labial con sabor a chocolate las aumentó. Apresuró un poco el beso, Lily soltó un leve gemido en sus labios. Se besaban de forma lenta, con hambre, con dulzura. Se fueron separando de a poco, hacia calor en la habitación y Lorcan estaba seguro de que no era por la primavera.

Lily soltó un suspiro de nervios y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Lorcan mirándola fijamente. Estaba nerviosa, él también, sus piernas no dejaba de tiritar.

-Y-yo...-Lorcan trató de hablar pero se quedó callado.

-Ah..-Lily se lamió los labios-Lorcan.

-Dime-susurró nervioso. ¿Este era el momento del arrepentimiento? ¿Cuando Lily le pegaba un puñetazo?

-Una vez más.

Lorcan se quedó mirándola, acarició la mejilla de la chica y volvió a besarla.

Aquella madrugada se besaron cientos de veces, de forma lenta y pausada. No decían nada más que el nombre del otro, no sentían nada más que nervios y cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Aquella madrugada de primavera, pasaron a ser algo más que amigos.

Y ambos supieron que había sido lo mejor que les pudo pasar.

* * *

_Bueno, pido disculpas por los errores de dedo, o reales faltas de ortografía. Me faltaron algunos tildes por ahí, pero estoy de madrugada. Hasta hoy tenía que subir la historia, así que lo hago a tiempo. Cuando pueda, después del trabajo, voy a correjir los errores. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me encanta la pareja de Lily y Lorcan. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_¡Besos!_

_ Señorita Frutilla._


End file.
